1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a suppressor, and more particularly to a suppressor which protects internal circuits from static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A varistor is used to protect circuits from abnormal voltage. A varistor is widely utilized as a protective device for protecting important electronic parts and circuits from overvoltage (surge voltage) and static electricity because resistance varies depending on the applied voltage.
In addition, an ESD (ElectroStatic Discharge) absorber exemplifies removing overvoltage and static electricity. Typically, an ESD absorber is configured such that a predetermined empty space is formed between internal electrodes to block comparatively large overvoltage or overcurrent. As such, an ESD denotes static electricity.
However, there are many cases where the suppression operation at low ESD voltage performed by a varistor is not satisfactory, and an ESD absorber shows superior suppression performance in proportion to the increase in ESD voltage but does not operate at low ESD voltage (e.g. an ESD of about 3 KV or less).
Also, a conventional suppressor which protects internal circuits from static electricity is configured such that an element is made of LTCC (Low Temperature Co-fired Ceramic), a discharge material is formed of varistor calcination powder, silver (Ag) and glass, and internal electrodes are formed of Ag and Pd. Hence, this suppressor is favorable in terms of low-temperature sintering but is problematic because it is weak in ESD and causes a short upon DC loading and also because the discharge material may react with the internal electrodes.
Prior techniques related thereto include Korean Patent No. 10-0672235 (2007.01.22) entitled Varistor and Method of Manufacturing the Same.